


On the roof

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [20]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hints of Bumblebee, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang goes to find Blake on the roof and talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the roof

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3xznct/12_days_of_bumblebee_day_11/cy97io7?context=3
> 
> Source: http://dgsilv3r.deviantart.com/art/Christmas-Eve-in-Downtown-Vale-502360139

"Ruby, have you seen Blake?"

Yang looked around the common room that was situated at the end of their floor. JNPR and several other teams were there, celebrating the Christmas spirit, each team taking a different night to host an evening's entertainment.

JNPR had produced several dusty party games from a locked cupboard in the common room, and small pockets of laughter came from the areas cleared.

Yang tapped her sister on the shoulder and asked again. Ruby dragged her gaze away from the JNPR twister game and looked around the room.

"No." She replied. "Strange. I could have sworn she was in here earlier."

Yang nodded and made her way to the armchairs in the corner by the fire, thinking that Blake would be curled up and reading.

She wasn't.

But as Yang was about to walk back to the party, she spotted the fire door propped open slightly by a small but sturdy metal doorstop, no larger than a marble.

Yang moved to the door. It only opened one way, and led down to the fire point...

"Or up to the roof." Yang whispered. She slipped out of the common room and followed the bootprints up the stairs.

She had a great view of Vale at night, lights on in every building and the shattered moon clear and stark, despite some cloud cover. The air was cool and clear, small snowflakes drifting down. Yang could smell the roasting dinners in the nearby houses, as well as pine.

And sitting on a ledge, nose buried in a book and opposite the tree that they'd erected last night, was Blake.

"Found you." Yang said, noting that one of Blake's feline ears had swiveled towards her slightly.

Blake marked her page and gave Yang a small smile. She shuffled over slightly, and Yang took the invitation to sit with her.

"You're missing Jaune and Pyrrha getting tangled up in twister." She said.

"About as close as Pyrrha will ever get to Jaune, given his obliviousness."

Yang laughed, breath fogging up into the sky.

"Any reason why you're not down in the warm common room?" She asked.

"I felt like a quiet moment." Blake said.

"Well, if you want me to go, then I can." Yang said, feeling slightly guilty at interrupting Blake's reading.

"I said I felt like a quiet moment. I didn't say I wanted it alone." Blake said.

Yang nodded, and made herself comfortable. A train moved on the rails nearby, Yang spotting families and businessmen on their last day of work, headed home to hot food and company.

She looked at Blake, who seemed perfectly at ease in the jumper Weiss had given her, the scarf from Ruby wrapped around her neck. Her feline ears were free from the bow, and flicked slightly as snow landed on them.

She watched the snow fall, seeing it dust the tree.

Time passed, and laughter drifted up from the common room, and Blake tapped her book on her knee, drawing in a breath before speaking.

"I think I'll go back in now."

She stood, wiping snow from her jeans and looking to Yang.

"Do you want to come?"

Yang nodded. "If I remember Nora correctly, there's going to be a Christmas music dance-off. What that entails, I'm not sure."

"Shall we find out, then?" Blake asked, nodding towards the stairs. "Oh, and I like slow dancing. Just a hint."

Yang watched Blake walk down the steps. She smiled, stood and followed, feeling a warm glow match the smile spreading across her face.


End file.
